movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Proposal 11: Allow Administrators to Promote Rollbacks (The REAL Deal, Not That Centrist Bullshit from February)
Greetings....technically for the second time. Today, I am re-introcuding my idea to change the administrative usergroup! I proposed to make a change with the administrator usergroup all the way back in February, which was failing, and I eventually deleted the blog. That was understandable, as administrators were the only active users - if it were to be taken to effect, then no one would be promoted. However, that was 6 months ago. Things have changed since then - a lot more active users have been joining and actively contributing. This has been good, but there has been a severe lack of users holding rights. We have a lot more active users, but since no promoted blogs are made, nothing happens. Now, in a proposal about a month ago, one of the changes were that rollback and chat moderator promotions did not need promotion blogs. Since that happened, there have been no promotions, which is understandable - the chat is not active, but the rollback thing is kind of concerning. The thing I really like about rollback is that it can be a good internship right, meaning that it is the first step of trustworthiness. An administrator could see how the user is doing, and if a user does good with it, then this shows administrators that the user could do in other usergroups and tasks, and maybe nominate them. Users in the rollback position can also be viewed as possible candidates for other roles as well, due to how they handle the tool. However, the problem I have with that is that only bureaucrats can promote users to the role. I find that kind of ridiculous, since rollback is the local usergroup with the least amount of abilities, as their actions are limited to rollbacking edits. I think that administrators (who can only promote chat moderators and discussion moderators) should also be able to promote rollbacks, as administrator is the 2nd highest local hierarchal role, so they should have the ability to promote chat moderators and rollbacks when they see fit. They can already promote the former, but not the latter. Rollback is a small right, and since administrators is on the lower half of bureaucrats/administrators, I think it's logical that they can promote rollbacks. Another thing I have wrong with that is that we only have 2'' users who are bureaucrats. That means that only 2 users can promote and demote rollbacks. These users haven't been looking over possible candidates, so I think it's a good idea to extend that to 4 (because there are 4 total administrators). Changes this proposal will make *FANDOM will be emailed to add the ability to promote/demote rollbacks to the administrator usergroup. *A majority vote of all administrators is now needed to demote a rollback or chat moderator. '''EDIT:' I modified the proposal, adding a rule where a majority of administrators is needed to demote a rollback. Category:Blog posts